i_chufandomcom-20200223-history
Lucas
|color2 = |Name = Lucas |Kanji = リュカ |Romaji = Lucas |Aliases = |Image = Lucas Twitter Icon.png |Caption = "I couldn't care less about being an idol. I'm carving my own path in life." |Gender = Male |Age = 17 |BT = A |Bday = April 8th |Height = 5'11" or 180 cm |Weight = 64 kg |Unit = |Position = Member |Status = Alive |Family = Unnamed Father Unnamed Mother (deceased) |Hobby = Collecting bottle caps |FFood = Corn |LFood = Grated yams |CV = Umehara Yuuichirou }} Lucas (リュカ Lucas) is one of the main characters in I-Chu. He is a part of the Idol Unit, I♥B, which was the third to be introduced in the game. Profile Description A taciturn and unfriendly man. His parents upheld a very lackadaisical French lifestyle and, as a result, were not very good role models to him growing up. Because of that, he hates players, and he and Leon argue about it often. Because he's the composer of I♥B, he's good at performing alone. He is a transfer student from France. He's a fan of Kusakabe Torahiko's children’s stories, so they get together to talk about writing them from time to time. Interview * Make a simple self-introduction. ** I'm Lucas. I came from France. I don't like being made a fuss of, but the feeling of being cheered on is nice. I'll be relying on you. * How did you become an idol? ** I became an idol in order to beat a certain guy. I'm making my own path as I just can't simply stand still. * Your impression upon meeting the other members? ** Noah is our competent leader. I remember the day where I realized that, despite his appearance, he's a dark guy inside…… Personality Due to the loss of his mother at a young age and his father's negligence when he was growing up, Lucas is poor at conveying his emotions to others and often comes off as rude or blunt. He appreciates people who wholeheartedly take on tasks and are serious about what they do. Not having the chance to rely on anyone growing up contributed to his strong independent spirit. He gets very annoyed when people assume he's a flirt due to the fact he's French and the stereotype that French men like to flirt. In truth, he is actually quite against hosts and players. He enjoys reading nonfiction books but has a soft side for fairy tales. Appearance General Appearance = Lucas is a tall young man with short, spiky dark purplish-blue hair which is parted on the right side. He has dark pink eyes, often also portrayed as red. He often has a serious expression on his face and rarely smiles. He possesses a dark-coloured, 4-stringed bass guitar. |-| Regulars = - RR Card = Lucas is depicted wearing his unit outfit for My destiny. His outfit consists of a white collared shirt with a tie in the colours of the French Tricolour. Over this he wears a brown collared vest. He also has maroon blazer which has a collar with vertical stripes in red, blue and white, but instead of wearing it he simply drapes it over his shoulders. He also wears long dark brown pants which have two white stripes near the cuff and a pink wristband on his right wrist. He is holding his bass. - SR Card = Lucas is shown wearing his Etoile Vio blazer, which is buttoned up. He is also wearing a chocolate brown shirt inside it with a striped yellow tie. He is also wearing long white pants and is carrying a large blue shoulder bag over his left shoulder. - UR Card = Lucas is shown in his unit outfit for Mirai Fantasista. His outfit consists of a navy blue blazer which has black and white striped lapels. sleeves of the blazer are navy blue, while the front portion has golden buttons and is light pink, with a thin dark pink stripe separating it from the blue portion at the back and sides. Under the blazer Lucas wears a plain blue dress shirt with a tie which has black and white crisscrossed patterns. There is also a black feather boa tucked under his blazer lapels. He is also wearing long blue pants. He holds his bass with his left hand and a bass pick in the other. - LE Card= Lucas is shown wearing his outfit from his Rare Card, with the addition of a set of cordless blue headphones and a pair of black rectangular framed glasses. - GR Card= Lucas is shown wearing the unit outfit for My destiny, which is shown in his Double Rare Card. }} |-| Specials = - GR Card= Lucas is depicted wearing his My destiny outfit, which is shown in his Double Rare Card. }} - X'mas Scout = - UR Card= To be added }} }} Lines |Scout = I felt like I was called by someone...So it was you? |Idolizing = My techniques had improved more than ever! |Reg1 = I'm Lucas. I came here to look after a certain guy. |Reg2 = I'm in charge of the bass but I compose the songs too. |Reg3 = I'm creating a new bottle cap. |Reg4 = Tch!... It's nothing, I was just irritated after seeing a French guy picking up girls. |Reg5 = I am searching for "Yamato Nadeshiko"Yamato Nadeshiko is a japanese term for the perfect, feminine, pure and innocent woman. This is, however, referring to his favorite author, Tiger Kids. here in Japan. Do you know where I can find one? |Reg6 = The Producer can manage dancing, singing, and teaching at the same time, and that's amazing… |Reg7 = Japan has a lot of serious and diligent guys. That's why I like it. |Reg8 = Noah is the kind of guy that has charisma. |Reg9 = Leon… he's too charaChara people are people that have salon-tanned skin, brown or blonde-tanned hair, always hit on girls, always go to random dinner dates (gōkon) and wears various accessories.! |Reg10 = If only Chaoyang became more active… |Jul1 = Summer huh…It's too hot…. |Jul2 = I went to the pool, and the flowing one was interesting. |Aug1 = The launching fireworks are beautiful. |Aug2 = I went to a summer camp with everyone. But because we only played around, I didn't have time to study at all.... |Sep1 = Yes... This is the perfect season. |Sep2 = Since Leon didn't manage to finish his summer homework, I have to help him.... |Oct1 = That Bear was saying that he'll hold a Sport Festival, but I'm against it... |Oct2 = I received manju from someone, do you want some? |Nov1 = The autumn colors are beautiful... |Nov2 = Autumn is the season where delicious fruits ripened so I'm happy. |Dec1 = Merry Christmas. Can I do something that make you happy in place of Santa? |Dec2 = You've taken care of me a lot during this whole year. Thank you... |Story = Let's read a story. |Main1 = You should choose a chapter that you like. |Main2 = Let's do this. |Love1 = Love story... No, it's nothing. Pick me. |Love2 = Je t'aime. (I love you in French) (Voiced) |Shop = Shop's here. |Purchase = Was there any useful things? |Friend = Are you interested about your friend's information? Then you should look here. |Other = It seems you can do a lot of things. |Start1 = I'll go perform a live. |Skill1A = That's all? |Skill1B = Preparation complete. |Skill1C = Come anytime you want! |Clear1 = Are you satisfied? I'm yet to be. |Affection1 = I like you very much. |Start2 = Hurry up! The start time is approaching! |Skill2A = Here, I'll help you out. |Skill2B = Don't give up so easily. |Skill2C = Don't complain. |Clear2 = You did it. Good work. |Affection2 = Don't react to anyone but me. |Start3 = I'll go my own way. |Skill3A = Humph... That's not a bad sound. |Skill3B = Let's go partner! Let's ripple out those sounds even more! |Skill3C = More...For your sake. |Clear3 = If it's with you, maybe it can be enjoyable. |Affection3 = If you were my woman, I'll take care of you. |ClipScout = |ClipIdol = |ClipReg1 = |ClipReg2 = |ClipReg3 = |ClipReg4 = |ClipReg5 = |ClipReg6 = |ClipReg7 = |ClipReg8 = |ClipReg9 = |ClipReg10 = |ClipReg11 = |ClipJun1 = |ClipJun2 = |ClipJul1 = |ClipJul2 = |ClipAug1 = |ClipAug2 = |ClipSep1 = |ClipSep2 = |ClipOct1 = |ClipOct2 = |ClipNov1 = |ClipNov2 = |ClipDec1 = |ClipDec2 = |ClipStory = |ClipMain2 = |ClipLove1 = |ClipLove2 = |ClipShop = |ClipFriend = |ClipStart1 = |ClipSkill1A = |ClipSkill1B = |ClipSkill1C = |ClipClear1 = |ClipAff1 = |ClipStart2 = |ClipSkill2A = |ClipSkill2B = |ClipSkill2C = |ClipClear2 = |ClipAff2 = |ClipStart3 = |ClipSkill3A = |ClipSkill3B = |ClipSkill3C = |ClipClear3 = |ClipAff3 = }} Misc. Facts Notes Category:I♥B Category:Lucas Category:Third Generation